Oreta Tsubasa De
by Fighter Tsunade
Summary: Duskmon is back, and looking for Kouichi. But, how did he get back? What are these HumanDigimon hybrids? And what does the government have to do with it? R&R Please
1. New Feathers

A/N: No idea what this is really about…Constructive comments please. There's always room for improvement. . Not really KouKou but who knows what will happen. OC Characters I made in a role play with someone, so if she reads this, HI! 

P.S. I chose my very favorite OC Characters for this fan fic.

* * *

Kouichi walked towards the train station in his new junior high uniform. His uniform consisted of black pants, a white dress T-shirt, and a black tie. It was his first year of junior high but he couldn't say he was nervous. His brother Kouji would be there as well. He was even in class 2-A with Kouichi.

He bought his train ticket and climbed onto it. It would only be a short ride until he was at his new school. He had to stand on the train due to the fact it was crowded with students and commuters.

When he stepped off the train he still had a long way to walk before he got to his school. Kouichi took out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was a map that was drawn by his mom to show him the way to and from his school. He followed all the little signs she had drawn until he came upon the Tachibana Junior High school.

All the students were walking into the school some of the older students had caught up with friends and were walking in with them. Kouichi walked in by himself and found his classroom quite easily. He looked around the room to see what other students were doing. Most were in small groups, talking with each other. He sighed and sat down in a desk.

Kouji walked in and sat down in front of Kouichi. He gave Kouichi a weak smile to say he was nervous about the first day of school. He couldn't wear his bandana to school anymore but he kept his hair in a neat pony tail.

"The teacher is late…and on the first day." Kouji said to Kouichi in an annoyed tone. At that moment the door slid open.

A man, about forty, walked into the room. He wore a light blue business suit and he was hunched over as if the pains of age were already taking their toll on him. His black hair was gelled back yet you could see the gray in his hair. His eyes squinted so you couldn't tell what color they were.

"My name is Mizuki-sensei." The man said. "I'm going to be your teacher this year. You can do whatever you want today, I don't care." He sat down at the desk in front of the room that was for the teacher. He took out two books, one a list of the names of the students and the other one for reading while he had to be at school. He called off the students name in which they replied, 'Here' and he check them off.

"Mizuki-sensei, shouldn't we have at least one assignment today?" A boy called from the front of the room.

"Okay then, if you want an assignment, you got one." Mizuki said. Many of the students groaned. "I'll pair you up in groups of four, two girls, and two boys. You will have to get to know them as if you were their siblings, and by the end of the week you have to turn in a report about at least one of them." He began to call out their names by calling the Group One, Group Two, and so on.

"Group Five, Minamoto, Kimura, Sasaki, and Fujiwara." He continued calling the names out until he was done. "Now get into your groups."

There was some confusion when everyone was trying to find their groups, since no one really knew who was who. Finally Kouji and Kouichi sat in a square with two girls. The twins sat beside each other while the girls faced them but sat next to each other as well.

"My name is Sasaki Aiko, but you can call me Aiko-chan!" The girl on the left said. Her hair was a natural blond, and was so long that it fell even off the chair. If she stood it went about to her knees. Her eyes were A blue-green that looked almost like the ocean. She wore the school's uniform for girls; a white dress shirt-petite for the girls however-a black, pleated, mini skirt, and loose knee socks. She smiled at the boys.

"And I'm Fujiwara Akiko." The girl beside her smiled and pointed to herself. Her ruby red hair fell to her mid back and her eyes were an emerald green. She wore the school's uniform as well. In her lap sat a spiral and a mechanical pencil.

"Minamoto Kouji." Kouji replied, letting else escape his mouth.

Kouichi smiled at them. "I'm Kimura Kouichi." He had notebook paper and a pen in his own lap.

"Since we have to know each other as well as siblings do by the end of the week, I guess we should get started." Akiko suggested.

"What's everyone's favorite color?" Aiko asked. "Mine's pink."

"Blue." Kouji replied.

"Green." Kouichi smiled.

"Uh…" Akiko was scribbling down everyone's favorite color. "Mine's…What was the last one?"

"Green." Aiko was looking at Akiko's paper.

"Mine's green." Akiko wasn't paying attention at all. "Wait." She looked up. "I didn't mean that…Mine's brown because that's the color Gaara-niichan wears."

"Gaara-niichan?" Kouji lifted an eyebrow.

"From the show Naruto. You know, Gaara of the sand?" Akiko smiled nervously.

"Why do you call him Gaara-niichan? You're older than he is." Kouichi questioned.

"Because…" Akiko had to think for a moment. "If he was my older brother, he would be the best Niichan ever!"

Kouichi recorded all she had said on his note book paper.

* * *

"Silly humans and their silly school. Maybe we should just kill them now." A slimy, snake-like voice came from the shadows of the school.

"Nay, we were said to observe them and observe them only." A older, feminine voice said.

"They look like nice play toys, nyah!" A soft girl's voice said from the shadows like the others had.

"Yes, but toys are better when they're kept in the box and lusted over for a very long time." The second voice came again.

…To be Continued…


	2. Kappa Ebisen

A/N: Sorry for the messiness of the last chapter. This one shall be much better. I thought I'd get two chapters in quickly so more people would become interested in it. I hope this one scratches the surface of the big plot. insert nervous smile here  
To Evide: sweat drops I really named the school and the teacher the same thing? looks over it OO Everyone, excuse my stupidity. I will correct that ASAP…Thank you Evide for catching my mistake…I'll try better in the future to some how avoid my stupid brain…'

* * *

Terms:  
Kappa EbisenShrimp Chips (Popular in Japan)

* * *

By the end of the day group five had covered what everyone's favorite food was to what brand of underwear they were wearing that day. The underwear conversation had started when Kouji had turned around and his shirt went up to reveal a little bit of blue boxers peeking out from his pants. Aiko had yelled 'Undies!' While Kouichi had blushed, Kouji had pulled his shirt down, and Akiko had laughed.

Now they were going home, but not if Akiko could help.

"Let's go to a café!" Akiko said once they had stepped out of the school's gate.

"It's hot today, we should get ice cream!" Aiko began fanning herself with her hand.

"My mom will want me home…" Kouichi's voice trailed off.

"I don't think she'd mind if she knew you were making friends." Kouji walked ahead of his twin to the two girls who were already walking towards the nearest ice cream vendor.

Kouichi gave a distressed look but followed them anyway.

"It feels so good in here!" Aiko sighed as they sat in a booth of an ice cream parlor, their ice cream sitting in front of them.

"I must agree, air conditioning is one of the best things ever invented." Akiko joined in the sighing.

"Here's the bill." A waitress came over and handed the bill to Kouji. At that exact moment, the three others disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry Kouji-kun, but I didn't bring any money today." Aiko apologized to a disgruntled Kouji.

"I only brought a few yen." Akiko smiled nervously at Kouji.

"What's **your** excuse?" Kouji turned an evil eye onto Kouichi.

"Sorry Kouji…but…" Kouichi began backing away.

"You don't have an excuse, do you?" Kouji looked at Kouichi with an evil look in his eyes while he began popping his knuckles. "Five seconds."

"Five seconds?" Kouichi continued to back away.

"One…two…three…" Kouji was getting into running position.

"You better run." Akiko whispered to Kouichi.

"Four…" Kouji braced himself.

Kouichi nodded to Akiko then turned and shot off down the street at high speed.

"FIVE!" Kouji followed his brother.

Akiko looked at Aiko who shrugged and the girls took off after the boys.

* * *

"Enjoy the fun while it lasts. You won't survive for a next time." A figure was standing on top of a building nearby. It was the same snaky voice from that morning.

* * *

"Kouji! No! Kouji, he'll pay you back!" Aiko held Kouji back from advancing on a trash can as best as she could.

"Then you should pay too!" Kouji yelled, still struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry Kouji…" Kouichi's head peeked out of the trash can.

A few minutes later…

Kouji leaned against a wall, calmed by the fact his brother had given him a few yen to pay back the ice cream.

"Where'd Akiko-chan?" Kouichi asked, looking at the group of three.

"I think she fell behind when we were running…" Aiko looked upwards thoughtfully. Then a thought came to her. "She could be getting murdered right now!" Her face was distressed. "Or mugged or…or…I don't even want to say it!"

"Konichiwa friends!" Akiko walked up to them, holding a bag of what looked like chips.

"Where were you! We were worried sick!" Aiko scorned.

"Actually, you were the only one worried." Kouji muttered to Aiko. She gave him a glare.

"I was running along, following you guys, until I saw a vending machine. And you know what was in the vending machine?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Kappa Ebisen!" She held up the bag which held the shrimp flavored twists. "I thought I would get it to repay Kouji."

"The bag is open." Kouichi pointed out.

"I couldn't help myself…" Akiko cried. "But there's still some left!"

"Good, I'll take them." A boy of thirteen walked up to them and took the bag forcefully from Akiko. His hair as purple and shaggy, it hadn't been combed for days. His eyes were green and we wore a purple shirt with a smiley face on it, khaki pants, black flip flops, and a red bandana around his neck. He put some of the kappa ebisen into his mouth.

"Hey! Those…or what's left of them are Kouji's!" Akiko yelled.

"If you want them, you're going to have to come get them." The boy began to walk into an alley.

Akiko charged down the alley, a determined look upon her face.

"Akiko-chan!" Kouichi followed her.

"I'm not going to let you get mugged again!" Aiko stomped down the alley.

Kouji sighed and followed the others.

The boy continued down the alley and into a spare lot. He tossed the empty bag at Akiko's feet.

"You little punk!" She yelled at him while pointing an accusing finger.

"It's time to bring the Digidestined of Darkness into custody!" The boy yelled. Two ears appeared on his head, even though they looked nothing like any animal ever seen on Earth before. A tail popped out from behind him. All in all, he looked like Impmon.

"Who…what are you!" Aiko demanded.

"I am a human who was merged with the Digital Monster Impmon. Now move out of the way, I want that boy!" He pointed to Kouichi.

…To Be Continued…


	3. Impish

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own any OC characters in this story though. And if I forget to put a disclaimer in further chapters, GOMEN! My small mind can't remember a lot…But I will try to remember.

A/N: Chapter Three time! But before we get to the actual chapter, I have a few reviews to answer.

Earth Paw: The Impmon hybrid shall be explained in time. Kappa Ebisen intrigue me. I want to eat them but I know I wouldn't like them…the Japanese have some weird foods. Then again, lime flavored chips are kinda weird too.

Daughter Of Helba: Thank you. Kouichi does have some bad luck…especially now that Duskmon's after him.

GaliStar07: I've figured out I can't help myself when it comes to Naruto…And I don't think Kouichi would ever leave his little brother to pay his bill unless Kouji had wanted to pay it. Duskmon's coming, slowly but surely. Have to introduce someone to explain the situation first…Also, Duskmon is very busy. It's hard to get him to come on. He has all those late night talk shows to do, ya know? About it being weird…TT This is why I scare myself when I think.

Stephanie: Chapter shortness is one of my weak points. As for my writing technique…I don't pay attention in English class…maybe I should. I'll try better! J This chapter should be to your liking. It's a longie.

Thank everyone who reviewed! Keep the constructive comments coming!

"What the hell's a Digital Monster?" Aiko yelled at the boy.

"Quite a shard tongue their, I might have to cut it out later." The boy grinned. "But right now I have a duty to do." He held out his palm and a small sphere of fire appeared.

"Quick, get behind something!" Kouji yelled.

"There's nothing to get behind!" Aiko yelled back.

"Night of fire!" He threw the fireball towards the kids while smiling as impish as he could.

They scattered every which way, trying to avoid the fire. The two girls ended up behind a dumpster and the twins behind a bush.

"You can't hide 'cause Imp will find you!" The boy called out to them. Apparently his name was Imp.

At that moment both Akiko's and Aiko's cell phones began to ring. Both girls turned their heads towards the other with a look of fear in their eyes.

"There you are." Imp began running towards the dumpster.

"One, two, three!" The boys had found an abandoned trash can, which they hurled at Imp.

Imp was hit, and it slowed him down. But only so much so that the females could answer their phones.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Akiko whispered into hers when she opened it. Aiko had said nothing when she had answered hers. Yet, the same voice came out of both.

"A new danger approaches and is a threat to both the Digital World and the Human World." The voice was Ophanimon's. "You two must help be the guides that see through this time.  
"Only by sacrificing something that belongs to you will the Digidestined of Light and the Digidestined of Darkness be able to conquer the evil. Do you want to help?"

"Yes!" Both girls cried.

"Thank you." Was Ophanimon's last words. A yellow light surrounded Aiko's phone while a purple light surrounded Akiko's.

"What's going on over there?" Kouichi had turned to see the two lights.

"You better be focusing more on what's happening here!" Imp readied another fireball. "Night of fire!" He threw the ball at them.

Kouichi jumped out of the way but the fire slightly scorched some of his shirtsleeve off. Kouji had been luck enough to escape untouched.

"Kouji-kun"  
"Kouichi-kun!"

Both twins turned their heads to the two girls.

"Catch!" They yelled, throwing the D-Tectors towards the correct Digidestined.

When the boys caught their D-Tectors they noticed something. Small angel wings adorned the sides of Kouji's and small demi-wings were on the side of Kouichi's.

"Execute," Both boys began saying. "Spirit Evolution!"

After a moment of transforming, in the place of Kouji was the human spirit called Lobomon. In Kouichi's place was Lowemon.

"I don't know if I should call that weird or cool." Akiko tilted her head to the side.

"Shut up and help me cheer them on." Aiko snapped.

"Grrrrrr." Akiko shrunk away from Aiko.

"Can we really attack a human?" Lowemon asked.

"Can we really call him human?" Lobomon asked in return.

"Hurry up and attack! I have things to do!" Imp made another fire ball appear in his palm.

"No you don't!" Lowemon yelled, darkness gathering at his chest. "Shadow Meteor!" The energy of darkness raced at Imp.

"Wha! They're actually attacking me!" Imp's fire disappeared in his palm. "Duskmon!" He yelled as he was hit. The force of the attack pushed him from where he standing all the way to the building next to the lot. His body hit the building, and he bounced ever so slightly off of it, then dropped to the ground. He seemed to be unconscious.

"You did it!" Aiko cried and her and Akiko began running over to the two Digital Warriors.

"That was amazing!" Akiko said when they reached them. They had turned back into their human forms.  
"But…how…" Kouichi was looking at his D-Tector.

"The girls not only gave up their cell phones, but a part of their souls as well." Ophanimon's voice emitted from their D-Tectors just as the wings on them contracted into the devices.

"We…gave up…a piece of…our souls?" Akiko asked nervously while clutching her chest.

"It was just a small part. They needed to be used so that the boys could Spirit Evolve in the Human World." Her voice stopped then.

"I don't get it." Aiko crossed her arms.

They were interrupted by loud sobbing. The whole group turned around.

Imp was curled up in a ball where he had fallen, holding himself while he cried.

"I don't want to go back." He cried, his body shaking. "Duskmon…TRAITOR!" His ears and tail had disappeared, signaling he wasn't going to fight any more.

The students walked over to him. Akiko bent down beside him and put a hand on him. Imp jerked his head towards her, his green eyes filled with tears.

"What about Duskmon?" Kouji asked in a harsh voice.

"Traitor…" Imp mumbled.

"What about Duskmon!" Kouji yelled his question this time.

"You're scaring him!" Aiko yelled back at him.

"Please, explain to us." Akiko said in a comforting voice.

Imp looked up at her, tears still flowing. "Explain what?" His voice was shaking.

"Why you're here…why you call this Duskmon person a traitor…anything…everything…" Akiko rubbed his back gently.

Imp's eyes softened and he sat up. His body was still shaking at he leaned his now bruised and cut body against the wall. "It's…a long story." He managed to say.

"We'll listen." Kouichi sat down next to Akiko. Aiko and Kouji followed his example.

His eyes softened more so. "It…started when I was four…or three…I can't remember…" Imp pulled his knees towards his body, no matter how much it hurt. He needed something to hug.

"I had…black hair back then…and brown eyes…" He recalled it very well. "I was playing at the park when they came…"

"They?" Akiko asked.

"The ones in army trucks." He hugged his legs closer to his body. Even though he was among people his own age, he felt like a little kid again.

"They came and took me away. Put me in one of the trucks. I was taken to my house. They opened the windows so I could see my parents in the living room. They had been given drugs to paralyze their bodies. I tried to go to them…" Tears came out again. "But they wouldn't let me. They tipped a candle over in the house, and set it on fire. They made me watch my parents being burned down along with my house. It was to show me that I had nothing to go back to. So that I had no reason to try and escape.

"After that, they put me in the back of the truck that looked like a moving one…except with the army's symbol on it. I didn't have any idea where I was going…I could only cry for the whole time. They do that to every test subject. Take them from their homes and kill their family."

"Why didn't they take kids from orphanages?" Aiko asked.

"Paper work. It's best just to make sure there's no trace of them left. Not even their name." His body began shaking violently.

"When we got there…to that place…I was first injected with medicine…I don't know what it was…But it was to help process me…Then I was put into a cell. The next morning they made me do all kinds of things. Like write 'hat' over and over. Then I ran, and drank, and ate. They recorded the way I did everything. Then I was put back into the cell…

"The next day they led me into a room that was like an operating room. They put a gas mask on me, and that's all I remember after they put it on me. But when I woke up back in my cell, I had ears…and a tail. There was also a voice in my head. It didn't sound like my voice. It was Impmon's." He stopped to sob for minute.

Akiko took out her handkerchief and handed it to him. He wiped his eyes with it gratefully. When he tried to hand it back, she let him keep it.

"It's horrible. Digimon's souls come in the form of a Digital Code…and when that code is put into your body…that soul stays there. Even if the human goes into the Digimon's form…its soul stay hidden.

"For the next nine or ten years they trained my body to accept the Digimon inside of me. They trained my fighting skills so that I would be ready for combat when the time came. When Lucemon tried to take over the Human World, we were assembled…all the test subjects. But you, the Digidestineds, defeated him. They were enraged. Until He came…

"Duskmon came…but in the form as a statue. They needed someone to be his vessel." Kouichi shivered. He knew what it was like to be Duskmon, and he didn't like it. Imp continued. "So they took a boy…about eleven at the time…and suppressed all his memories, his heart, and his soul. They let Duskmon enter his body.

"When they discovered that Duskmon was powerful…they let him command as many of us as he wanted. I was among them. But Duskmon wasn't as powerful as he was before. He needed an extra boost. The Digidestined of Darkness." He gave a helpless look at Kouichi.

"For years they tried to track down him…Even with their technology to actually get into the Digital World, they couldn't find him. But now, three years later, Duskmon found him. Here, in Tokyo. He sent us out to get you…" He looked up at Kouichi again, still not daring to speak his name.

"He told us…that you wouldn't attack. So I was sent to…collect you. There are others that will come after you…and they're much stronger…" Imp finished.

"That's…horrible…" Akiko muttered.

"Why does the government know about the Digital World?" Kouji asked.

Imp shook his head while he shrugged. "We weren't told anything besides what I've told you." "I didn't understand any of that." Aiko whispered to Akiko.

"I don't either." Akiko whispered back.

"I don't want to go back there…they'll refine me…" Imp pulled legs to his chest in such a tight manner that he could hardly breathe.

"Refined?" Kouichi asked.

"They'll try and take Impmon out of me…and put a new Digimon in." He began shaking. "No one has ever survived refinement."

"Then stay with us." Akiko put her hand on top of his.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Kouji asked.

"Those tears…they're real." Akiko replied. "I'll take him in if no one else will. But I can't go home with a thirteen year old boy."

"I can go like this!" In a puff of violet smoke Imp transformed into his Impmon form.

"You look like a stuffed animal." Aiko commented.

"That'll be perfect!" Akiko clasped her hands together.

Imp smiled and threw himself at Akiko. She was surprised when he hugged her…no, when he clinged to her.

…To Be Continued… 


End file.
